robloxwiki123fandomcom-20200213-history
Community:MiniToon/Containment Breach
Containment Breach '''is a game published on 2/6/2017 created by MiniToon. It currently has 7M+ visits. This game was inspired by SCP - Containment Breach. Overview When a new game round starts, all players are randomly placed onto teams. Each team has a priority. For example, Class Ds and Researchers must escape while avoiding threats. There are currently 8 round types, with most of them changing the way teams are placed and two of them changing the map entirely. Gameplay Roles '''Class D - '''Class D Personnel are at the greatest disadvantage, because almost every team (except for Chaos Insurgency) is their enemy. They also do not have the ability to get any items before the round starts. Class D's generally must work together to escape threats, find items, and make their way to Gate A or Gate B. '''Researcher - Researchers start with a slight advantage. They spawn with a Level 2 Keycard, which opens several doors that enable them to get more items and hopefully escape. Unlike Class D's, they can buy a Level 3 Keycard to help them during the round, or even become Nu-7 (requires a badge). The Security Department can also help researchers escape the facility. Researchers belong to the SCP Foundation team. Security Department - Security Department Officers (commonly known as SD) share a team with Researchers. They have one of the biggest advantages, because they have access to powerful weapons (such as a gulf war P90, an Aug, or an Ithaca 37) and a Level 5 Keycard. An SD's priority is to help Researchers escape while eliminating other threats. Security Department Officers belong to the SCP Foundation team. Nine Tailed Fox - Nine Tailed Fox (a division of the Mobile Task Force, commonly known as MTFs or NTFs) are able to join in the middle of a round by boarding the helicopter in the lobby. They serve as reinforcements for the Security Department. An MTF Unit's main priority is similar to that of the Security Department. Players can pick different uniforms and helmets. Mobile Task Force Units belong to the SCP Foundation team. Chaos Insurgency - A Chaos Insurgent's (commonly known as a CI) job is to rescue Class D Personnel and to eliminate the SCP Foundation. On an average round, the team can only be joined by Class D Personnel with the CI gamepass. But on certain rounds, Chaos Insurgents are auto-filled just as any other team. They spawn with a Level 5 Keycard, an AR15, and an M1911. SCP - An SCP is the rarest team to be assigned to. An SCP's job is to eliminate threats (this includes any non-SCP) and to escape one of the two Gates. When a player spawns as an SCP, they are offered a variety of different SCP's to spawn as. Popular ones are SCP-106, SCP-096, or SCP-1048. Each SCP has a unique ability that gives them an advantage over other players. Spectator - You become a Spectator when you die, and you become a Spectator when the round ends, Spectators can Spectate other players, buy stuff in the shop, they can also (if they have the More MTF uniforms gamepass) change their MTF Uniform. Mechanics Keycard Door - '''A Keycard door can have one of 6 clearances. The clearances work hierarchically (for example, a Level 2 Keycard can open a Level 1 Clearance Door or a Level 2 Clearance Door) The highest clearance is Omni, which opens any keycard door. '''Button Door - '''A button door can be opened by clicking on the button (surprisingly). '''Round Types - '''There are many round modes, and the list continues to expand. The current existing gamemodes (at the time of writing) are listed below: *Normal Round *Chaos Insurgency VS. SCP Foundation *Class D Run *Mayhem Mode *SCP-682 Breach *Zombie Outbreak *SCP-354 Breach *Endless staircase mode *SCP-178 Attack '''Map - '''The map is separated into 5 main sections. #The Light Containment Zone (often abbreviated as LCZ) is where Class D Personnel and Researchers find most of the starter items needed to escape. P90s, Keycards, and other useful rooms can be found here. #The Heavy Containment Zone (often abbreviated as the HCZ) is where most dangerous SCPs will spawn. Higher level keycards can be found here, as well as an extremely destructive room. The Alpha Warhead switch can be found in this room, which will destroy the entire facility in 90 seconds (players in the Warhead Shelter will be safe) #The Entrance Zone (often abbreviated as the EZ) is the area in which Gate A and Gate B can be found. Clashes between other teams occur here often. #Gate A is where the Security Department and the Mobile Task Force spawn. Gate A is the only gate that Chaos Insurgents can escape along with any non-MTF or non-SD. #Gate B is where the Chaos Insurgents spawn. Chaos Insurgents can '''not escape through Gate B, but any other team that is not MTF or SD can escape. Maps (Maps are not to scale) (All items may not be accounted for) LCZ Map H 0r╣ W t══╬═╣p ║ 8╬d 9 ╚╝ ╠┼═╬┼╦╗ ║ 7 6║ c╬l 5╣ 1 ║ ║ ╔╣ ╠═══╗ ║ ║║ ║ 3 ╠═╬ ╚╬═╪═╬═╩═╝ 4 a╬DzbRh ╚═╝ 2 ╪ - Electric Scanner ┼ - L2 Doorway D - D-Class Spawn R - Researcher Spawn H - Checkpoint to Heavy Containment Zone W - Weapons Supply a - Supply Room a (Contains 3 L1 keycards) b - Supply Room b (c. 1 L1, 1 L2) c - Supply Room c l - Large Room (Like the D-Class Spawn) t - Timed Lock Room (c. 1 L3) p - Picture Room? r - Restrooms z - D-Class Cells (c. 1 L1) h - A hallway with a lot of doors (c. 1 L3 at the end) 1 - SCP-173 (Peanut) 2 - SCP-372 (requires L1) 3 - SCP-1123 (c. 1 L3) (r. L1) 4 - SCP-914 (AKA The Refiner) (Gives Keycards, weapons) (r. L3) 5 - SCP-012 (c. 1 L2) (r. L1) 6 - SCP-1162 (c. 1 L2) 7 - SCP-860 (c. 1 L3) 8 - SCP-066 (r. L1) 9 - SCP-1074 painting 0 - SCP-178 glasses HCZ Map S ║ 2 0 8╬9 E ║ N ║ 7 ╠═╦═╬═W 1╩═╬═╣5╦═╬═╩═╩ab ╠═╬═╬═╣ 3 4 L 6 (Oriented from LCZ checkpoint) E - Elevator to Entrance Zone L - Light Containment Zone Checkpoint N - Nuke S - Server Room 0 - SCP-106 (The room you teleport to after escaping pocket dimensions) (Contains L4) 1 - SCP-076-1 2 - SCP-582 3 - SCP-939 4 - SCP-2006 5 - SCP-035 6 - SCP-079 7 - SCP-008 8 - SCP-457 9 - SCP-049 a - SCP-513 b - SCP-352 (Note that SCP rooms can switch with other rooms if that SCP is chosen by a player.) EZ Map L5 B | ║ V ║ ╔═══╪═══╦═╩o ║ ║<---L5 ║ ║ H════╩═══════╩═══╪═════╦e ║ ║ L5-->║ A There are some L5 keycards hidden in the rooms. (Oriented from Gate A) ╪ - Electric Scanner A - Gate A Entrance (R. L4) (Security and Nine Tailed Fox come through here) B - Gate B Entrance (R. L4) (Chaos Insurgency come through here) H - Elevator to HCZ o - O5 Council Room (Requires Omni) e - Electric room (R. L4) SCPs Playable *'SCP-049:' SCP-049 can touch players of other teams to change them into SCP-049-2 instances. *'SCP-087-B:' SCP-087-B is a creepy-faced anomaly that brings people to SCP-087 (the endless staircase). *'SCP-352: '''SCP-352 is an SCP that can shoot their hair at players. *'SCP-457: SCP-457 is a burning man that can damage players when they touch them. *'SCP-008: '''SCP-008 is a zombie virus that spreads quickly, and often dominates entire rounds. *'SCP-035: 'SCP-035 is a possessive mask that when put on makes the player walk against their own will at random moments. *'SCP-076-1: '''SCP-076-1 wields a sword and is slightly faster than others.This SCP also has a SCP-001 '''skin that can be bought for 5000 points in the shop. *'SCP-106: '''SCP-106 can move through doors. When they touch another player, they will be transported to the pocket dimension where they slowly lose health. *'SCP-682: 'SCP-682 has an enormous amount of health. They have the same hitbox as a regular humanoid. *'SCP-096: 'SCP-096 can activate a rage mode where they move incredibly fast for a small amount of time. *'SCP-173: 'SCP-173 can move fast at random intervals. *'SCP-2006: 'SCP-2006 is equipped with a knife, and has the ability to morph into a player to lure other players. *'SCP-996: 'SCP-996 has a transparent character, and kills by touching other players (Note that your nametag is still visible). *'SCP-2490: 'SCP-2490 is a robotic humanoid that can crawl, making it hard to target him. *'SCP-087-C: 'SCP-087-C is a reskin of SCP-087-B obtained by beating Minitoon's endless staircase game. *'SCP-1048: 'SCP-1048 is a teddy bear can scream at players, temporarily blinding players. *'SCP-939: 'SCP-939 makes human sounds at random times. *'SCP-999: 'Anyone who spawns as MTF may spawn as SCP-999 if they purchase it through the store for 10,000 points. This SCP will be on the foundation's team. *'SCP-041: 'An unlockable SCP that you can get from completing wubby301's "Anomaly Breach". *'SCP-073: 'This is similair to SCP-076 but it will have acces to a P90 and will be on the foundation's team. Non-Playable *'SCP-076: 'SCP-076 can be found on a shelf in the Light Containment Zone and exists as scenary. *'SCP-1074: 'SCP-1075 is regular painting. It currently has no features. *'SCP-1123: 'SCP-1123 is a skull, missing the lower mandible. When touched it will take you to another area *'SCP-205: 'SCP-205 is a lighting setup with two silhouettes that appear to be trapped in a pose. It currently has no features. *'SCP-500-1: 'SCP-500-1 is a red pill that can be found in hidden locations that heals your player. This SCP has been removed due to it being a pill which violates Roblox's TOS agreement *'SCP-970: 'SCP-970 is an endless hallway that can be found when touching a door. At the end of the hallway there will be a Level 3 keycard. *'SCP-012: 'SCP-012 is a document of sheet music that is written in blood. It currently has no features. Unlockables Skins *'Mr. Stitches: 'Mr. Stitches is a skin for SCP-096 that is only acquirable during the Halloween Event. *'The Caring Bear: 'This is a blue heart Valentine's Day skin for SCP-1048, only unlockable during Valentine's Day. *'The Nutcracker: 'This is a skin unlockable only during Christmas for SCP-076-1 that makes him look like a nutcracker. *'The Dead Walking: 'It sounds like an off-brand TV show, but it is in fact an SCP-106 skin that makes him look like a zombie and plays a modified "Bump in the Night" sound. Only unlockable during the Halloween Event. *'Rudolf 939: 'This skin gives SCP-939 a red nose and blue skin, to resemble Rudolf the Rednosed Reindeer. Only unlockable during the Christmas Event. *'Pumpkin 173: 'This skin gives SCP-173 a pumpkin head, only unlockable during the Halloween Event. *'Dark Wrath : 'This skin is a dark version of SCP-457. This skin makes ghost-like noises and burns players with a purple flame instead of a normal flame. Players could get this skin during the 2018 Halloween event. *'Crimson Killer: 'This skin is a crimson version of SCP-049. Any layer turned into SCP-049-2 by the Crimson Killer will become a crimson version of the regular SCP-049-2. This skin could be obtained during the 2018 Halloween event. Badges *'Beta Tester: 'Given to players that have played during the game's beta stage '''The Dream Man: '''An extremely hard badge to acquire. Very little people know how to acquire the badge. Bugs and Problems *The doors in the game are the same free models you can find in the library. Because of this, the game can lag very much at times such as when MTF have spawned. *The hitboxes of SCPs such as 682 and 1048 are the same as regular humanoids. *1048 has a chance to permanently blind players. *When you spawn as MTF or Security, you have a chance to receive multiple items at once (Getting 3 P90's when you spawn). *The Security team is a flawed concept, as even if you have a single hiding Class-D or SCP, there is no way for you to win. **This also applies if an SCP player is afk in the SCP selection room. *The playable version of SCP-076-1 and SCP-999 can be infected with SCP-049's touch and SCP-008. Development Team ''Note: Some retired members may not be listed for private reasons. Current Team Owner: MiniToon Scripters: Optikk, Ug1yKid, Captainjet2c Animators: Tylanator Builders: Pbossman163 Meshes: Captainjet2c Retired Members Builders: tsproson Scripters: zoephixical, colbert2677 - Terminated